


radio show

by WattStalf



Series: Problematic OTP [28]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kind of AU, Kink Meme, Stupid romance, but not kinky, im sorry, oldass prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is the guest host on a radio show, but she doesn't expect to recognize the voice of one of her callers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	radio show

**Author's Note:**

> So, a very ancient kink meme prompt called for Sally guest-hosting a romance advice radio show, only to get some weird calls from pervy fans. Bonus points if she got a call from a drunk, crying Eddie. I'm always up for bonus points where SalEd is concerned.  
> This is sort of AU, because I don't know how radio shows worked in the forties, but I doubt they worked like this, so it's a bit modernized, I suppose.

She took the job because she hadn't been getting a lot of work lately, and because she missed any sort of performing, and because it made her feel like she was still relevant, still desirable. Sally had listened to the radio show a few times before, so when she was offered a chance to fill in for the host for a night, she knew the gist of what she would have to do. Which was simply taking calls and giving romantic advice, and having fun with it.

It was advertised a week in advance and all the listeners knew that, for one night only, the Silk Spectre would be available to aid them in all of their romantic troubles. She was given a list of topics to talk about if calls were slow, but nobody thought that they would be. She may not have much in the way of modeling or acting since she retired from crime fighting, but there were enough fans out there who would still love a chance to talk with their favorite hero.

On the night in question, she gave an introduction for the listeners, talking a little about herself. She concluded her introduction with, “I've got a lot of experience in the romance department, if you can believe it!” A beat for imaginary laughter. She imagined Larry listening at home, knowing that he wouldn't be laughing. “So I hope I can use my experience to help all of you out.”

Not long after that, she was handed a phone by one of the people set up to answer for her. “This person is a lonely woman looking for love.”

“Well, Lonely Woman,” she said, putting the call on speaker “what can I do for you?”

“Oh, Miss Jupiter, my love life is a disaster!” she wailed, and she went on and on about her romantic woes until Sally cut her short, gave her generic advice, and hung up.

Her next call was said to come from a man who called him a big fan, and she answered it with, “It's always a pleasure to meet a fan! What problems do you have for me to solve, Big Fan?”

“I was just wondering, are you wearing your costume right now?”

Sally blinked before replying, “No...no, I'm not wearing it right now.”

“Are you wearing anything at all?” She promptly hung up on him.

She had expected to get a few weirdos calling her, but had not expected it this early on, especially not from her second caller. Really, she had expected it to be a bit later before they started to filter in, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She'd been used to that sort of attention for a while, and it was flattering, in its own way, even if it was creepy as all hell.

“Your next caller is a man who calls himself a shoe specialist.” Sally took the phone that was handed to her, but she couldn't help but wonder what that sort of name was supposed to mean.  
“What's going on, Shoe Specialist?”

“If you aren't wearing the costume, does that mean you don't use it anymore? And if that's the case, do you not wear the shoes? How much would you be willing to sell them for?”

“Excuse me?” She knew that this was the part where she was supposed to hang up, but she was so stunned by what the man was asking that she honestly wanted to hear more.

“Your shoes,” he said. “I love your shoes and I promise I would take good care of them. I would pay any price, money isn't an object!”

“I don't think so,” she replied, hanging up with a laugh. “Some people! I know my fans love me, but I'm surprised at how far some of them are willing to go. Remember, listeners, all calls need to be advice related. If you're not seeking romantic advice, don't bother calling!”

But even with that warning, a few more creeps managed to get through on the line. There was a man asking if she was willing to sell any other parts of her costume, and one asking what she was wearing, if she wasn't wearing her costume. Even after a few more warnings, she actually got a call from a man legitimately asking her if she would be willing to meet up with him after she was done with the show.

It got to the point where she wondered what on earth could happen next, and that was when she got a call introduced to her as, “a funny guy with no luck in love.”

“Hey there, Funny Guy,” she said, “make sure there's no funny business, alright? What's got you calling me?”

“If you're such an expert, I wanna know how to get over someone,” said a gruff, male voice that almost sounded familiar. There was the faintest hint of a drawl to it, and she tried to place where she knew it from.

“And who are you trying to get over?”

“Real special girl. Ya know, the one that got away an' all that,” he said. The more he spoke, the harder it was to place his voice, but she _knew_ she knew it from somewhere, and wondered if she were just imagining things. “I messed things up with her real bad an'...an'...” He took a deep breath; was he trying not to cry? Judging by the way he slurred his speech, this man had to be drunk on top of things.

“Are you sure there's no hope for rekindling the flame?” She knew, in the back of her mind, that is sounded faintly like someone she hadn't seen in years, but if it was him, he had to be trying to disguise his voice a little bit, because he did sound different. Or maybe it had just changed over time, or maybe it wasn't him and it was somebody she had never met before.

“Hell no, she...she hates me, and for a good reason, and she's _married_...an'...shit, I just wanna forget her, but I _can't_.” Now he really was crying, and she felt a great deal of second hand embarrassment for the poor guy. And if he really was who she thought he was, that was only doubled.

“It can be hard to let go of someone when we don't have proper closure,” she replied. “I think it might help to try talking this over with her. Apologize for your mistakes, but don't try to get in the way of her life now.”

“Thanks, Sal...Sally,” he muttered, sniffing. “It's jus'...it's hard to say sorry after so long, and I just want her to know that I-”

“I'm sure she knows,” she cut him off, “but it's time to go to my next caller.” That part was bullshit, but she wanted to hang up before either one of them did something to give away who he was. She doubted, when he was sober, Eddie would want anyone knowing he had called the show just to get a chance to talk with her.

~X~

“I'm surprised you're up this early, after such a late night,” said Sally.

“I could say the same thing, if I actually knew what you were talkin' about,” replied Eddie on the other end of the phone. He was only playing dumb, of course; he hadn't been drunk enough to forget what he had done the night before, and he had groaned when his phone had rung and he had woken up, remembering it.

“I got a call on my little radio show last night,” she said. He had only tuned in to listen to her, just to hear her voice for a little bit. It hadn't been his intention to call in, but after enough drinks, it had started to sound like a good idea to him and he had done, though he now knew that it had not been a good idea and his attempts to disguise his voice had failed miserably. “It sounded an awful lot like you, and since we haven't talked in so long, I thought I might give you a call and see what you were up to.”

Sighing, he said, “I guess you caught me, then.”

“I knew it was you! But what...what exactly what that all about?”

“Stupid mistake,” he mumbled. “I was...pretty fuckin' drunk, got lonely, dialed in...you know how it goes.” He gave a half-hearted laugh.

“But did you mean what you said?”

“About missing you and bein' real sorry about everything?” He could have lied to her, but what good would that do? Either he was honest and she knew he loved her, or he lied and she thought he did all of that to fuck with her, and though he wanted his feelings to remain a secret, the latter seemed much worse. “'Course I did, Sal. I was an idiot.”

“You sure you aren't still?” she teased.

“Can't be too sure of anything, now, can we?” He chuckled. “Maybe I still am, but hopefully less of one. I at least know enough to be sorry.”

“Did you...did you mean _everything_ you said?” asked Sally.

“Every bit of it, an' what I was gonna say before ya hung up on me. You, uh...you know what that was, right?” He would have told her he loved her on air, had she not cut him off.

“I...I do. Eddie, I...” She took a deep breath. “I want to see you.”

“I wanna see you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh sorry


End file.
